thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
T4E M3M3L0RD
A Sans clone that had been corrupted into a form with powers over memes instead of bones. History Origins Scientist were still working on cloning technology and decided to clone Sans as one of their many first tests, many just failing cause the clone data was too big to actually send so they just made action figures of em then shipped em to the Normal World and called them Amiibo's. Anyway, some guy calling himself the Meme Duke was an aspirant cloner himself and spent most of his time retrieving clone data from the Cyberchase, often times robbing the Cyberchase Pony Express for the data. He then combined most of the data to construct the seed for T4E M3M3L0RD. Unfortunately, when he sent it out to grow, it landed on Big Nibba's sesame seed sandwich. The seed was then corrupted and he was passed down through generations until his power level rised high enough to create a physical form Birth A long time ago in a galaxy kinda far but not REALLY that far away, like maybe about 100-250 light years away, a child was born onto a dying planet like the worthless little shit he was. He had a normal life with a normal family and went to a normal school, and then one day at school he learned about the great meme war, which caused a great battle between our god and THEIR god... our god Big Nibba was strong indeed, but even he couldn't defeat their god, Shaggy... but Big Nibba gave his life to seal away Shaggy until his power regenerated. Without food, Shaggy's power regenerates quite slow... Big Nibba was so inspiring, that child would do anything just to be a hero like him. However, being a powerless child, he was ridiculed and laughed at for having such a dream... Destiny Then one day, Shaggy broke free and came down to the planet. The child then felt a strong calling to face Shaggy in combat, and there he went. The spirit of Big Nibba saw this and felt overjoyed at the fact that one of his descendants was standing up to shaggy, for you see, this child was his great great great great grandson! (or grandseed i guess) But then Big Nibba became scared when he realized the child had not unlocked his power and would not survive shaggy at even %0.0008 of his power! so he asked for help from the Meme Council and they were all impressed by the boys bravery... with one member impressed that he grew from a seed. So the meme council which consisted of Stan Lee, Scarse, Keemstar, Pewdiepie, Phil Swift, Alex Hirsch, Big Nibba, Stephen Karl Stephenson and John Tron all flowed power into breaking the boy's power lock so he would defeat their former fellow council member. The boy felt the lock of his power break and became the new Memelord. His skin melted off, and memes formed around him infusing him with the power of all those on the Meme Council, and became T4E UL7IMAT3 M3M3L0RD! and then devoted his immortal lifespan to spreading memes to all and defending said memes from the evil that is Shaggy, even eventually defeating him in "The Great MEME War 2: The Squeakuel." Soon, T4E M3M3L0RD would rightfully earn his place as second in command on the council. Abilities * Power to use memes to fight. * Makes memes. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Shit Character